Malfunction
by Dumti
Summary: AU. Ichigo is Kaien reincarnation fic. Fell in love with it so had I write my own. Enjoy. [Please don't pester me with reviews about updates. It's rude.] NO PAIRINGS! Drabble for now. DISCONTINUED. WILL BE RE-WRITTEN IN THE FUTURE.
1. Protect

Okay, I know. A new story. Sorry but this was begging me so I had to.

Obsessed with Bleach now. Not _that _much but enough to drive me nuts. Fell in love Ichigo-is-Kaien-reincarnation plot. Gonna make my own.

Enjoy.

* * *

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_A child bawled loudly._

_An older boy stood in front of a girl and crying boy, glaring meanly at the gang of boys ahead._

_Bullies._

Nobody really knew since when young Kurosaki Ichigo became so over-protective of his sisters. Everyone just accepted his protectiveness when it came to his siblings.

They called it was normal. A big brother thing.

He'd beat up any boys (though never girls. Karin took care of that portion) who would dare to speak badly of them. He walk them from home to nursery no matter how odd it looked, keen brown eyes daring any potential childhood friend/boys sneak up on them and feel his wrath.

Adults found it utterly adorable and funny.

So, they didn't stop him.

His friend Tatsuki gladly helped him now and then, beating those idiotic boys when they got too close to Yuzu or Karin or both too close than he liked.

His mother, his beautiful and kind mother would just smile and wipe off the dirt after another brawl with the boys who bullied him and his sisters.

His father, crazy old man _encouraged _him to protect his sisters from those 'beasts'.

So he did.

He protected them.

Just like the dark haired boy did for his two younger siblings.

* * *

So... what ya think? Should I continue?


	2. Secret

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Teasing eyes._

_Three sugared almonds.  
_

_"No telling anyone, okay? Our secret."_

"Ichi-nii! Hungwy!" Two year old Karin pouted cutely. Their parents found it cute that Karin would always go first to Ichigo before turning to them for help. The adoration and admiration she had for her big brother was unmeasurable, turning her to a carbon copy of him sans hair and gender; A tomboy. Masaki smiled brightly at the development while Isshin cried and cheered for the change. He cried of 'losing' his one of his princesses and cheered for gaining another protector for Yuzu who was just like mom.

Funny old man.

Ichigo, six years old looked up from his homework to his pouting sister. Yuzu was off to the supermarket with mom and goat beard, so it was only two of them guarding home.

"Wait for them." He reprimanded her, going back to his crayons. Almost finished now.

Not liking to be ignored, Karin picked up a stray crayon, orange (he hated that colour though adored his mom's and sister's hair) and threw it as hard as her body could throw to Ichigo.

Too bad, it missed the target _completely. _

It hit the glass window behind him, leaving an oily smudge of orange behind and fell to the floor.

Not once, he looked up to her and scold her again for her action.

"Ichi-nii!" She shouted loudly, tears prickling near edge of her eyes. As if sensing the coming storm, Ichigo looked up and paled seeing forming tears on her face. He loved his sister, he really did even if she annoyed him to no end and was noisy, he never _ever _wanted to her cry. Never.

Abandoning his drawing of half-completed family, he dashed to his sister and picked her up or rather dragged her up, hugging her and wiping the tears away with his T-shirt.

Just knowing how to make her happy again, he grabbed her hand and awkwardly led her to the kitchen.

"Wait here."

Ichigo pulled out one of the chairs and pushed it to the fridge. Climbing up to the chair, grabbing the handle with both hands, he pulled.

First pull, nothing. Not a single budge.

Second pull, still nothing.

Third pull, he felt the door move a little. A grin lit up on his face.

Fourth pull, the door opened and he nearly fell of the chair by doing so.

Chills from the fridge sent shivers raising goosebumps on his skin. Standing by the side, Karin watched her brother curiously.

Brown eyes lit up brightly finding the objective of his search. He came down from his chair and pushed it to the side. Right in front of towers of cool food.

With small hands, he grabbed it. Only one. Just for Karin.

Leaving it by his feet, he got down and pushed the chair again. This time, he didn't need it to close it. Just push the door and it will close by it self.

Karin stared at the thing in her brother's hand. It was yellow. Yellow and brown.

"Come on Karin." Ichigo pulled her back to the living room.

Thank god it came with a small plastic spoon. He wouldn't be able to reach for one whether he tried it or not.

Carefully pulling off the thin plastic lid, Ichigo stabbed it with the white plastic spoon and scooped a small portion out.

He pointed it to her.

She stared at the yellow blob.

"Wha-" Ichigo stuffed it in before she could finish. Right that moment, Karin watched heaven wash past her. He grinned at her reaction. It worked for him, so it should work for her as well. And it did.

Eagerly, Karin opened her mouth for more. Hands clapped in glee and excitement. He complied to her wishes.

A bigger scoop with brown sweet liquid disappeared into her mouth. She squealed happily. It melted on her tongue. So sweet! So sweet and tasty and nice too!

"No telling anyone, okay? Our secret." Karin nodded energetically.

Pudding definitely was the answer to everything.

* * *

My favourite so far.


	3. Flowers

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

* * *

_Fire danced in the sky._

_Million of different sparkles showered all over._

_Cries deafened ears but he didn't care._**  
**

_It was beautiful._

Festival times were Kurosaki family's favourite not counting birthdays, especially to the three children. They dressed up on those days, buying and trying all games within their range.

However they enjoyed the night the most.

Fireworks.

Fire flowers bloomed in the night, illuminating the vast sky.

Many cheered and awed at the majestic sight. It wasn't hard to.

It filled up the whole space, one after another nonstop.

Big and small flowers in many different colours, drizzling down like rain and capture everyone's eyes to its beauty.

BANG!

Children flinched at the noise. Karin and Yuzu grabbed their brother's hand tightly, scared but Ichigo was far from it.

He loved it. Lost by show, he watched the light spring up into the air, bloom into a huge flower and die away just as majestically.

_It was beautiful._

* * *

Updates are fast because they're easy to write and I already have two chapters ahead written down. So if I ever get stuck, I can still update.


	4. Family

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

**Chpater 4**

* * *

Karin and Yuzu struggled like fish out of water. They wanted to be with their brother, running around like him. It looked more fun than sitting on the picnic cloth doing nothing but watch. No. They wanted to play too.

"Ichi-nii! Ichi-nii!" Yuzu and Karin shouted for help. Feeling mischievous, Isshin tackled his two girls to the floor and tickled them.

_"Nii-san! I give! I give!" The boy panted as the elder boy released him. He smirked gleefully._

_The girl standing by the side sighed. There was no hope for those two. _

_Still, she tackled both of them to the floor._

With a war cry, Ichigo advanced to his father and tackled him aside landing on top of him. Both Yuzu and Karin recovered and joined him while their mother laughed at their antics.

Family was the best.

* * *

I'm pretty new to whole format of drabbles so please go easy on me. Critics are welcomed.


	5. Rain

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

He hated rain.

Why?

It reminded him of that dream.

A sad dream he didn't remember.

_Someone cried._

_Pain. _

_Regret._

On rainy days, Ichigo locked himself in his room, lying on bed and stare at nothing. He didn't remember but he knew one thing for sure.

Whenever it rained, the lingering emotions of the dream he didn't understand stayed with him.


	6. Friend

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

His friend was weird.

Nobody could see him, except him.

Tachibana Hiruko, seven years old.

No one wanted to be his friend for his hair. Hiruko didn't have friends because they couldn't see him.

Neither could his family. They said something about imaginary friend but that was not true.

Still, they accepted Hiruko.

That's all it mattered. It made Hiruko happy.

"Neh Hiruko," Said boy looked up to his friend. "isn't it boring that no one can see you?" Ichigo asked.

"It used to be but you're here Ichigo. You can see me." Hiruko grinned happily.

The next day, Ichigo didn't see Hiruko.

All left behind in their meeting place were the red splatters of paint that no one saw but him.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm already running out things to write. I have Chapter 7 written but having problems for the 8 and onwards. Leave behind reviews or PM me for what I should I write next. Even a single word reviews fine. I just need something to write!

Thanks.


	7. Birthday

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

He loved and hated May 6th.

He loved it because it was the twin's birthday. They were three years old now. He hated it because it wasn't family-only birthday. Yuzu's and Karin's playmates were invited as well.

All of them in his eyes were not worthy enough for his sisters. Never.

So, he stuck close to them, especially close to Yuzu. She was far too kind to say 'no' to anyone and he trusted Tatsuki (who was also invited) do the same for Karin in his stead.

They will protect the twins from the evil boys and girls.

No one will get close to them, until he says so.

Behind, the adults (parents of the invited and his parents) shook their heads humorously.

It was far too entertaining to watch the eldest go mama bear on his sisters.


	8. Photo

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

**Chapter 8 idea from Enima333  
**

* * *

Pained eyes looked at the photo.

Kurosaki Isshin lived a long time, long enough to watch his older brother and sister-in-law die leaving their three children behind.

There were few things that shocked him now. He knew instinctively the similar looks, but he ignored it. He couldn't bring himself to it, not without ripping open an old wound.

Eyes flickered back to the tattered photo surrounded by photos. Four grinning faces, old and young into the camera.

He pinned a new photo next to the old one. A family picture. His family picture.

Yuzu and Karin sitting on his arms smiling, his beautiful wife Masaki standing next to him with a warm smile on her face and Ichigo, he stood in front of her with a grin on his face.

Same grin like Kaien's. Happy and carefree.

A curse and a blessing.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm going write in order. Any suggestions made for the future will be taken note and I will try to write them when it comes to it.


	9. Loss

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

What happened?

Where did that girl go?

_...no! _

_..dono!_

Who's screaming?

So cold. So numb. Why wasn't she moving?

"Mama..." A voice croaked. She didn't move.

Rain never looked so emotionless, empty. Just like that day.

_A girl in black. Wet and crying under rain._

_A man. Drenched under rain like her standing over him. _

She had such a sad face. Crying so much. Like him.

Kurosaki Masaki never moved again.

* * *

**Right-o, I've had complaints about the chapters being short and stuff. I donno if anyone read the summary, it's _drabbles. _It's supposed to be short and although unsatisfying, I've tried my best writing them. Unless anyone hasn't realised yet, I'm testing new styles cuz I see no harm doing it. **

**So I came to a conclusion, drabbles aren't for me so this story will be discontinued and some time in the future, it will be re-written on story format. I don't know when, I will someday. **


End file.
